Ultimate Showdown
by crimsonkira
Summary: It's finally here folks! At last, two geniuses come together and battle it out in a thrilling, epic game... of CHESS! Please give it up for Shikamaru Nara and Ami Mizuno!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea from before and it might seem weird but yeah. ^_^" Thankfully no-one has done this idea before (or so I hope). Enjoy this story! Hints of ShikaAmi by the way. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon or anything associated with the two.**

*~.~*

Ami Mizuno.

Blue hair, blue eyes. Smart and shy. Chuunin from the Tsuki Village. Visiting Konoha for a vacation from shinobi duties.

And currently, the centre of all things troublesome. At least for Shikamaru, who was assigned to be her guardian and tour guide during her stay.

"This is such a quiet and peaceful village compared to the Village of the Moon," Ami commented, looking around.

Just then Naruto's loud pleads for a date with Sakura rang through the entire village.

Shikamaru sighed. "I doubt it's quiet, what with our very own troublemaker and our Hokage, who often screams a lot."

"Your Hokage seems nice, though," Ami said. "Like the Tsukikage."

There was silence between the two as Ami continued looking around. Feeling awkward, Shikamaru asked, "Do you play Shougi?"

Ami turned to him, beaming. "Of course I do! Why, I play it as much as I can!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Well then you must be quite good at it, right? Let's play at my house."

They walked to Shikamaru's home in a comfortable silence, as neither would or could start a conversation. Setting up the shougi board it wasn't long before both teens were deep in the game and lost in thought.

Finally after about 45 minutes they were down to the last move. Even Shikamaru's plan from earlier had been thwarted by Ami, since she had also thought ahead and seen what her opponent planned on doing. They were both sweating and agreed to take a 5 minute rest (only because that was when they could think up a strategy).

When time was up, both were smirking in their heads. Fiercely they played; dodging, attacking, attempting to trap, etc. etc. Finally after 15 minutes…

"Checkmate!" Somebody had won.

**I know, why bother making a cliffie when no-one's even reading this. Dunno. I know, I could have made it a one-shot but no. LOL. Apologies, apologies. Though if you do happen to read this, please leave a review or I will wreck everything that Kakuzu owns and say that it's your fault. And believe me, it would cost a lot and he's gonna be pretty angry.**

**However, if you do review then you will get free food and get a free pass from class! LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeh so I forgot to tell you guys, to make things easier for me, I have made it so that the characters in Sailor Moon are ninjas. And the ****Tsukikage is Queen Serenity. Tsuki Village is Moon Village. Okie dokie? Ok **** And thanks a lot to ****michaaelfait1.**

_Recap:_

"_Checkmate!" Somebody had won._

_End Recap_

Shikamaru sat, frozen. Never ever in his entire life did he ever witness an event like this. A mere girl from some village had just beaten him in shougi. _Him, _of all people. How smart was this girl? He was sure no-one else had an IQ over 200 like he did.

Meanwhile, Ami did a little happy dance inside. She won, she won! Oh yeah, oh yeah! But in all seriousness, that guy was quite a challenge. Ami had never faced anyone like him before in her entire life. One hour was also the longest that she had ever played. Idly, she wondered how smart Shikamaru was.

"Congratulations," Shikamaru drawled. "You are the first person to ever win a game of shougi with me."

Ami was quite surprised at this new bit of information. "Really? Well, I would guess so, not that I'm boasting really." Ami blushed a bit. "Umm… you were quite a challenge for me as well. I've never enjoyed a game of Shougi more than now, especially since we've been going at it for about an hour."

Shikamaru smiled-smirked in that weird way of his. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your IQ?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Ami hesitated. "My IQ is 300," she mumbled.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Shikamaru heard. No wonder she had won against him! "No wonder," Shikamaru said. "Are you a strategist?"

"Yeah, are you?" Ami asked.

"Of course," Shikamaru replied, "but that doesn't mean I suck at battling."

"Same here."

"Want to go get some food?"

"Sure, I'm feeling a little hungry."

And so they walked to the new sushi place that had just opened in the heart of Konoha, and became best friends.

**Yay it's finished. Lol I seriously think I should have done a one-shot. Oh well. Can't be bothered to merge them. I'm glad **_**someone **_**reviewed. Hope others do too! Oh and I write stories at the weirdest of times so sorry for any errors. :D **


End file.
